PEKA
by BearBunny
Summary: Hanya tentang Sehun yang merasa kekasihnya tidak pernah peka pada dirinya. KAIHUN story


PEKA

Cast : KaiHun

Special buat namjachingu Killa tersayang. I miss u so much, beb. Kapan bisa datang ke INA...

Maafkan typonya ya, karena killa ga ngedit nih ff. Hehehe...

Killa8894

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar namja gila... sok tampan... ishhh... kenapa aku bisa ingat dia terus sih." Sehun terus mengomel sambil menghentakkan kakinya di lantai. Ini semua gara-gara namja sok cool yang sialnya memang beneran cool itu. Dia adalah Ceo dimana Sehun bekerja saat ini, orangnya tampan, sangat tampan malah, namun sifatnya yang dingin membuat Sehun kesal sendiri. Bayangkan ia baru saja ingin menyerahkan berkas laporan yang telah selesai ia kerjakan sejak sejam yang lalu, dan bos tampannya itu hanya memintanya untuk menunggu karena masih sibuk memeriksa berkas yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. Hell, tak tahukah dia kalau kaki ramping Sehun sudah pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri ?

"Dasar kulkas..."

Sehun memijit kakinya setelah berhasil duduk dengan nyaman di kursi kerjanya. Setelah penantian selama satu setengah jam akhirnya ia bisa menyerahkan berkas laporan itu ke tangan bosnya dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk dengan sepatu yang sudah ia lepaskan dengan sembarang dan tangan yang tak berhenti memijit kakinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ?"

Sehun terkesiap kaget saat sebuah suara maskulin terdengar dari arah pintu. Siapa orang yang berani mengajaknya bicara saat ia sedang marah seperti ini ? tapi dari suaranya, Sehun mengenalinya. Itu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam kamus hidupnya. Kim Jongin, bos sedingin es di dalam kulkas rumahnya. Mau apa dia kesini ? atau jangan-jangan dia mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi dan ingin memarahinya. Oh, Sehun sedang dalam masalah besar sekarang.

"Ada perlu apa bapak kemari ?" tanya Sehun berbasa-basi. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih bergerak memijit, lalu membungkuk untuk memasang sepatunya kembali.

Kim Jongin bergerak masuk dan menutup pintu, kemudian melangkah dengan tenang ke arah sofa mungil yang ada di ruangan itu. sehun terus memperhatikannya hingga namja itu duduk dengan elegan di atas sofa.

"Kemarilah..."

Kalau saja yang mengatakan itu bukan bos di kantornya, Sehun pasti langsung menolak ajakan yang terkesan ogah-ogahan itu, namun karena dia adalah Ceo rasa kulkas yang ia segani sekaligus ia kagumi diam-diam, Sehunpun mendekat dan kemudian duduk disamping namja tampan itu dengan enggan.

Sedikit memperbaiki poninya yang berantakan, Sehun memperhatikan sosok yang duduk dengan tenang disampingnya. Jongin tengah fokus pada handphone ditangannya, matanya yang terlindung kaca mata minus tak lepas dari layar handphonenya. Fokus. Sehun harus mengakui kalau saat diam seperti ini saja Kim Jongin terlihat begitu tampan, apalagi kalau ia bisa bersikap lebih hangat dan ramah pasti akan berkali lipat terlihat lebih tampan.

"Kau sedang kesal ?"

Sehun mendengus kesal, bahkan namja itu tidak menoleh sama sekali padanya saat bicara, matanya tetap fokus pada layar handphonenya.

Dasar kulkas tidak peka, apa dia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sikapnya yang seperti itulah yang membuat Sehun kesal padanya ?

"Ya iyalah siapa juga yang tidak kesal kalau harus dibiarkan terus berdiri menunggu selama satu setengah jam, kau pikir kakiku tidak akan pegal apa. coba kau yang ada diposisiku tadi, apa kau juga tidak akan kesal ? ah, aku lupa. Sifatmu kan mirip seperti isi kulkas, serba dingin, karena itu kau tidak pernah kesal terhadap apapun." Sehun yang terlanjur kesal, langsung menumpahkan semuanya pada Jongin, tak peduli kalau namja itu bisa saja langsung memecatnya saat ini juga.

"Siapa suruh tidak duduk saja, bukankah didepanmu ada kursi ?"

Sehun menggeram pelan. "Oh ya, dan apa kamu pikir aku namja yang tidak punya sopan santun, asal main duduk saja saat orang yang mempunyai ruangan itu tidak mempersilahkannya duduk ? aku juga masih punya harga diri."

"Dan harga dirimu yang tinggi itu yang justru membuatmu dalam kesulitan kan ? kau jadi tidak bisa fokus pada kerjaan karena kakimu pegal."

"Ini semua salahmu." Pekik Sehun. "Aku tau dari pertama kali kita bertemu saat sekolah dulu, kau tidak pernah menyukaiku. Kau membenciku kan, karena itu saat akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dikantor ini, kau selalu mempersulitku." Tuduhnya.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya aku peduli, aku mau membenciku atau menyukaiku. Toh, tidak akan merubah keadaan juga."

"Bagaimana jika aku peduli." Jawaban pendek lagi.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau harus peduli, kau kan bukan kekasihku." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dengan nyaman.

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku, agar aku punya alasan kenapa aku harus peduli padamu."

Sehun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Jongin mengajaknya pacaran ? Dasar kulkas tidak punya hati, seenaknya saja dia bicara seperti itu tanpa memikirkan ulang apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Sehun menoleh untuk memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin, masih sama. Tetap datar dan tanpa ekspresi, namja itu juga terlihat masih fokus dengan game yang sedang ia mainkan di handphonenya.

"Kau sedang bercanda ? kenapa tidak terdengar lucu sama sekali ? yah, kau memang tidak berbakat menjadi pelawak sih." Ucap Sehun ketus.

Namja berparas manis itu menekankan kepalan tangannya ke dada, berusaha menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang sedikit menggila, ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia memang mempunyai perasaan lebih pada bos dinginnya itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya saat mos dulu, tampilannya yang cool dengan wajahnya yang tampan itu, siapa juga yang tidak jatuh hati ? namun sekian tahun Sehun hanya bisa memendam perasaannya itu karena Jongin yang susah di dekati oleh siapapun dan sekarang Jongin mengatakan kepadanya untuk pacaran ? apa Sehun sedang dikerjai ?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bercanda ? aku baru saja mengajakmu pacaran bukan sedang mengadakan pertunjukan lawak."

"Tapi ucapanmu itu tidak benar-benar serius kan ?"

Jongin mempause gamenya dan menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan serius. "Bagian mana yang terlihat seperti bercanda Sehuna, aku selalu serius dengan ucapanku."

"Tapi ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Kamu mengajakku pacaran ? oh my God..." suara Sehun agak terbata, bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah orang yang ia sukai sejak dulu, perasaan bahagia itu sudah pasti ada saat namja itu mengajakny berhubungan. Tapi, kalau berhubungan tanpa dasar cinta ? mau di bawa kemana arah hubungan mereka ?

"Tentu saja tidak lucu, karena ini bukan candaan. Bagaimana kau mau menjadi kekasihku, atau kau mau opsi kedua ?"

"Apa itu ?" tanya Sehun.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Mulut Sehun menganga lebar dan nyaris tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Apa mau Jongin ? kenapa mendadak dia menjadi seperti ini. Sehun tak munafik ia sangat senang dengan ajakan Jongin. Tapi karena begitu mendadak dan tanpa ucapan cinta terlebih dahulu, semua menjadi terasa hambar untuknya.

"Tolong jangan mempermainkanku." Akhirnya Sehun bisa juga bersuara dengan lirih.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu, Sehuna."

Sehun menatap mata Jongin, tak ada emosi yang terlihat disana dan hanya tatapan datar khas Jongin yang terlihat. Namja tampan itu begitu tenang dan tak bisa ditebak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan tenang sementara aku tahu kamu tidak pernah mencintaiku, kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku kan ? aku tidak mau berhubungan denganmu tanpa cinta."

Sehun tersentak kaget saat Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahnya, hingga Sehun harus mundur ke belakang, namun terhalang bantalan sofa dan juga tangan Jongin yang mengurungnya diantara lengannya. "Apa kamu meragukanku ? Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di sekolah dulu, aku tak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu karena kau bilang saat itu pada teman-temanmu kalau kau tidak ingin pacaran dulu, kau ingin fokus pada sekolahmu, lalu saat kita lulus sekolah, aku lagi-lagi tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, karena kita yang beda tempat kuliah dan sekarang kita bertemu lagi disini. Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggumu untuk bisa berhubungan denganmu ?"

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sehun dengar selama hidupnya mengenal seorang Kim Jongin dan Sehun hampir tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Jadi selama ini Jongin juga menyukainya, tapi...

"Kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa selama ini kau bersikap menyebalkan padaku ?"

Jongin menunduk, mengecup dengan lembut kening Sehun yang tertutup poni. "Kau tau aku kan, aku bukan orang yang bisa dnegan mudah menunjukkan emosiku jadi..."

Sehun mencibir, ternyata benar-benar mirip kulkas ya.

"Apa kau akan memilih opsi pertama atau langsung opsi kedua saja ?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng. "Opsi pertama saja, aku belum mengenalmu cukup dalam untuk bisa menikah denganmu." Jawabnya pelan.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, memperhatikan bagaimana mata sipit Sehun perlahan menutup menampilkan bulu matanya yang lentik.

"I love you, Oh Sehun."

Satu kalimat yang manis sebelum bibir itu mendarat dengan mulus di bibir tipis nan lembut milik Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar tak punya hati." Omel Sehun, ia membantingkan handphonenya ke atas kasur, sebelum ia melompatkan tubuhnya juga dan mendarat tepat disamping handphonenya.

"Aaaaaaaa..."

Sehun meluapkan kekesalannya dengan berteriak, masa bodoh kalau ada tetangga yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya. Ia sangat kesal dengan manusia kulkas yang satu itu. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin yang sudah setahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Kekasih yang kalau orangnya ada disini mungkin sudah Sehun gigit hingga seluruh badannya membiru. Hell, kekasihnya itu memang sangat menjengkelkan.

Bayangkan sudah seharian Sehun menunggunya di apartemen, tapi Jongin tidak muncul sama sekali. Padahal pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah menelpon dan bilang akan menjemput Sehun di apartemennya. Tapi kenyataannya, sudah seharian Sehun menunggu dan Jongin tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Padahal sudah hampir enam bulan kami tidak bisa bertemu, kesibukannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan besar dengan cabang perusahaan tersebar dimana-mana membuatnya harus pergi selama berbulan-bulan untuk mengurus itu semua.

Jadi wajar saja kalau Sehun sekarang kesal setengah mati kan ? setahun pacaran dengan pertemuan yang bisa dikatakan jarang karena kesibukan Jongin yang begitu menyita waktu dan lebih sering hanya berhubungan lewat telpon dan sekarang saat ada waktu luangpun Jongin tidak bisa menemuinya. Sebenarnya Jongin cinta tidak sih dengannya ? apa dia tidak pernah merindukan Sehun seperti Sehun merindukannya ?

Kadang terlintas dipikiran Sehun kenapa dulu ia bisa langsung menyetujui begitu saja saat Jongin mengajaknya berhubungan. Ya, meski memang Sehun sangat amat mencintainya. Jongin memang tampan, cerdas dan berwibawa, abaikan sifat dingin dan muka datarnya yang sudah mendarah daging itu, dibalik itu semua Jongin tetaplah sosok orang yang ia kagumi dan ia cintai.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengeluarkan teriakan frustasinya, menyadari ini semua salahnya kenapa bisa menerima begitu saja sosok dingin Jongin untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Bukankah ia sudah tau dari awal sifat dingin Jongin, kenapa ia baru protes sekarang ? tapi bukankah tak ada salahnya kalau ia berharap Jongin akan berubah menjadi lebih peka seiring berjalannya waktu ? tapi mungkinkah itu akan terjadi ?

Jongin bahkan tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan romantis ataupun memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. Pesannya selalu singkat dan terkesan formal, layaknya ia yang seorang ceo saat mengirim pesan pada bawahan. Sehun sering mencoba bermanja-manja pada Jongin dengan mengatakan _'Sayang, aku merindukanmu'_ dan apa jawaban dari Jongin ? dia hanya mengatakan _'YA'_ tanpa tambahan kata-kata lain, dan Sehun langsung membanting telponnya saat itu. Benar-benar peka bukan ?

Satu-satunya yang pernah Jongin katakan hanyalah bahwa ia mencintai Sehun disaat awal pertama mereka menjalin hubungan, seterusnya hingga setahun berjalan, ia tidak pernah mengatakan kata itu lagi. Salahkah Sehun kalau ia merasa bimbang dan meragukan Jongin sekarang, ia sudah lelah berharap kalau Jongin akan bersikap sama seperti pasangan lainnya, yang akan selalu mengatakan kata sayang, rindu dan selalu menepati janji saat kencan. Kalau terus begini, bagaimana mereka akan menikah nantinya ?

Tanpa Sehun sadari cairan hangat meleleh dipipinya, sebegitu tidak berartikah dirinya hingga Jongin lebih memilih pekerjaannya dan menumpuk pundi-pundi uang yang lebih banyak dibandingkan menepati janjinya untuk membawa Sehun kencan bahkan hanya untuk beberapa jam ? Sehun tidak meminta waktu yang banyak untuk bertemu kekasihnya, hanya sebentar saja sudah cukup baginya, namun Jongin tidak pernah mengerti dirinya.

Sudah cukup. Sehun mengusap kasar air mata dipipinya. Masa bodoh dengan ini semua, saat Jongin menghubunginya nanti Sehun akan meminta hubungan mereka berakhir, ia tidak bisa terus menerus diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak lagi.

Rasanya baru saja Sehun terlelap dikasur hangatnya saat sebuah elusan dipipinya membangunkannya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, berusaha fokus hingga penglihatannya menangkap sesosok tubuh tinggi dan tegap duduk di pinggir kasur tempatnya berbaring. Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya begitu menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari ?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, khas bangun tidur dan juga menahan tangis.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu ?" jawab Jongin. Ya, orang yang sejak pagi tadi ditunggu Sehun kini muncul setelah ia berharap kalau Jongin tidak perlu datang lagi menemuinya.

"Benarkah ?" Sehun bangkit dari berbaringnya dan duduk dengan kepala menunduk, ia tak peduli dengan tampilannya yang berantakan setelah bangun dari tidur, apa peduli Jongin dengan tampilannya, bukankah sebentar lagi Sehun juga akan memutuskan hubungan mereka ? "Ku rasa aku berjanji pada Kim Jongin pagi tadi, bukannya larut malam seperti ini." Sehun melirik jam di nakas dan menyadari sudah pukul sebelas malam lewat sedikit.

"Kau marah ?"

Kemarahan seketika menguasai emosi Sehun. Apa jongin memang tidak pernah peka ? Apa Jongin memang tidak pernah memperdulikannya ? Apa Jongin memang tidak mencintainya ? tidak taukah dia bagaimana rasanya seharian menunggu tanpa kabar sama sekali dari kekasihmu, Sehun merasa sakit hati. Apa Jongin bahkan sadar kalau dirinya sekarang mempunyai seorang kekasih ? Sehun rasa tidak, karena Jongin tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Dari mana saja kamu ? tidak taukah kau kalau aku menunggumu seharian ? aku sudah seperti orang bodoh dengan berdandan dan berjalan mondar mandir seharian dirumah, ini sudah jam berapa, kenapa baru datang sekarang, kenapa ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi, kalau kau memang tidak menganggap aku penting, jangan pernah janjikan aku apa-apa, kamu tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihmu selama enam dan bulan begitu ada kesempatan bertemu tiba-tiba kekasihmu tidak bisa datang, kau tau rasanya sakit sekali disini, aku memben... huffffftttttpppppfffff..."

Sehun tak menyadari gerakan cepat Jongin yang membungkam semua ucapannya dengan mulutnya. Jongin menciumnya dengan begitu dalam dan menuntut. Tangannya memeluk tubuh ramping Sehun begitu erat, begitu rapat, tak membiarkan ada jarak sedikitpun diantara mereka.

"Maaf, noona kecelakaan tadi pagi dan aku bahkan terlalu panik untuk bisa memberitahumu. Saat noona akan dioperasi tadi, aku baru sadar kalau aku punya janji denganmu, namun ponselku mati, jadi aku tidak bisa memberimu kabar. Maafkan aku ya." Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dikening Sehun sebelum mengambil kedua tangannya dan menciumin setiap buku jarinya dengan lembut.

Sehun hanya bisa diam membeku, jadi Jongin tidak bisa menemuinya karena harus mengurus noonanya yang baru saja kecelakaan di rumah sakit ? Semua prasangkanya terhadap Jongin tidak benar ?

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun lagi sebelum memeluknya dengan erat. "Kangen..." bisiknya pelan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu little bunny..."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang basah karena air mata dan membalas pelukan Jongin tak kalah erat. Jongin menangkup wajahnya lagi dan menciumnya, menyalurkan perasaan rindunya yang begitu dalam.

"Maaf, kalau selama ini aku terkesan mengabaikan perasaanmu, aku hanya tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa padamu. Maaf, karena sifatku yang seperti ini, mungkin kau menjadi banyak terluka." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. "Aku juga merindukanmu..." ucapnya disertai isakan lirih. "Kau terlalu lama pergi, dasar bodoh."

Jongin menunduk dan kembali mencium lembut bibir Sehun. "Maukah kau melakukan opsi kedua denganku sekarang ?"

"Apa ?" Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Menikahlah denganku Sehuna, agar aku mempunyai alasan untuk bisa membawamu kemanapun aku pergi, kau tahu, bukan hanya dirimu, akupun juga setengah mati menahan perasaan rinduku padamu."

Sehun hampir tidak menyadari saat Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh saku jaket untuk mengambil sebuah kotak kecil, membukanya dan kemudian menyematkan sebuah cincin kejari manisnya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku dan menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi ?"

Sehun menitikkan air matanya lagi sebelum mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aku mau, Jonginie..."

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun dengan kuat, mendekapnya dengan erat dan menciumnya dengan dalam. "Aku mencintaimu little bunny, jangan pernah meragukanku." Bisiknya disela-sela ciumannya yang menuntut.

Sehun tersenyum disela lumatan bibir Jongin, ia memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan kekasihnya. "Akupun mencintaimu prince kulkasku..."

.

.

.

.

.

End

Well, meski kita berada di negara berbeda, ku harap kamu ga kehilangan kepekaanmu, beb.

#Syakila.W


End file.
